Antes de partir
by LaraNess
Summary: -"Edward... quiero que durante un mes me hagas la mujer más feliz del mundo" Y Edward aceptó sin saber que su vida cambiaria, tal vez no de la manera que el esperaba. Un secreto y una verdad... ¿Seguro qué quieres saber más?
1. Capitulo 01 Cerrando el trato

**Autor:** LaraNess

**Clasificación:** R.

**Género:** Drama, romance

**Parejas:** Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** Los maravillosos personajes mencionados aquí pertenecen al magico mundo creado por Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de sus nombres y personalidades para crear este posible mundo alterno. Totalmente ficción.

**Especificaciones:** En este mundo, Edward es un trabajador sexual, por decirlo de algúna manera, da placer a cambio de unos billetes y es no es precisamente por ello por lo que Bella, una chica con el corazón y alma destrozadas decide contactarlo...

* * *

**_Antes de Partir~_**

_Quita tu honor desgastado  
cada pequeña frustración del pasado  
Toma todos tus supuestos problemas  
Mejor ponlos entre comillas_

_Di lo que necesites decir_

_Caminando como un ejército de un solo hombre  
Peleando con las sombras de tu cabeza  
Reviviendo el mismo viejo momento  
Sabiendo que en cambio sería mejor  
sin tan sólo pudieras_

_decir lo que necesitas decir_

_No tengas miedo de ceder  
No tengas miedo de envejecer  
Será mejor que sepas que al final es mejor decir mucho  
que nunca poder decir otra vez lo que necesitas decir_

_Aún si tus manos están temblando  
y tu fe se ha quebrado  
aún mientras los ojos se están cerrando  
hazlo con el corazón bien abierto  
¿Por qué?_

_Di lo que necesites decir_

* * *

**Capitulo 01. Cerrando el trato.**

**(Introducción.)**

El aroma del café le recordaba que no debía desmayarse… aún. Sus manos estaban frías y sus labios le ardían después de haber estado mordiéndoselos con insistencia. Eran ya las 9:45 y él estaba retrasado. El pequeño café estaba abarrotado de gente que buscaba un poco de calor, intentando escapar del frío ambiente decembrino. Solo esperaría cinco minutos más, y si él no llegaba, podría darse el lujo de volver a su ritmo cardiaco normal.

-Buenas noches. –Saludó una hermosa voz aterciopelada. Ella se estremeció, pero no levantó la mirada que yacía fija en su rebanada de pastel -¿Eres tú Isabella Swan?

-Bella –Levantó la vista de manera instantánea para encararlo, como siempre lo hacía cuando la llamaban por su nombre completo. Jadeo de sorpresa cuando sus ojos chocaron con esas hermosas esmeraldas que parecían taladrarle el alma. –So… solo dime Bella.

-Lamento el retraso, trabajo, ya sabes – Sonrió de lado, arrancando un suspiro de la joven Bella, él rió. –Lo siento, que descortés eh sido, soy Edward Cullen.

Él extendió su mano y ella le miró sin saber qué hacer, Edward volvió a reírse y ella salió de su ensoñación, tomo su mano con torpeza y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se inclino y le besó el dorso, como todo un caballero. Bella soltó una risita tonta una vez que recupero su mano.

Ambos tomaron asiento en completo silencio, ella mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, él sonriendo y mirándola fijamente, esperando con paciencia a que dijera algo. Bella carraspeo y se removió incomoda en su asiento sin saber cómo empezar, había ensayado su discurso varias veces, pero ahora lo había olvidado y el hecho de que aquel hombre tan apuesto la estuviera observando no ayudaba mucho en su triste intento de recordar siquiera el respirar. Edward se inclino hacía ella.

-Veo que no tienes experiencia en esto –Ella negó con la cabeza – Permíteme entonces ayudarte un poco. Generalmente, los encuentros se realizan en la casa del cliente o en algún motel, dependiendo de la decisión del mismo cliente, después… bueno –Sonrió de nuevo –Pasa lo que tú quieras que pase – Bella se encogió y suspiro, levanto la mirada con timidez y volvió a sumergirse en el bello océano de los ojos de su acompañante.

-No es por… eso por lo que te llame –dijo bajito –Es por otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces el servicio es para alguna de tus amigas?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Te advierto que si solo quieres hacerme perder el tiempo, no me importa si eres mujer o esposa del presidente, a mi me pagas igual. –Edward estaba tranquilo, pero el tono siniestro y amenazante de su voz era palpable.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo. Quiero contratar tus servicios, pero… no precisamente… sexuales –susurro, tomo su bolso y sacó un sobre amarillo que le extendió a Edward. – Toma – Edward la miró sin comprender, tomo el sobre y miro dentro.

-Esto es mucho dinero

-Es todo el dinero que pude reunir, prácticamente son los ahorros de toda mi vida. Edward… quiero que finjas durante un mes que me amas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiero que durante un mes, finjas que estas enamorado de mi. Quiero que me llames, que salgas conmigo, que me abraces, tal vez, si quieres, que me beses, en pocas palabras quiero que me hagas la mujer más feliz del mundo en un mes.

Su cara estaba roja y mordía sus labios con desesperación. ¿Cómo demonios fue capaz de decir tal cosa? ¿Por qué había llegado a tomar esa decisión? ¿Tan patética era? ¿Qué tan estúpida se vería? ¿Por qué el dios griego sentado frente a ella en ese ruidoso café no decía nada?

-Disculpa… ¿Qué has dicho? – Susurró con toda la calma que pudo reunir -¿Cómo…?

-Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero… Voy a morir, Edward, y… -Un sollozo le impidió continuar – No quiero irme de este mundo sin haber experimentado lo que es ser querida por alguien, no me importa que sea una mentira, no importa, solo… -suspiro y limpio una traviesa lagrima que bailoteaba en su mejilla – Por favor, Por favor, acepta hacer esto.

-Yo…no-no sé qué decir, esto es muy raro, tal vez…

-Por favor –Rogó de nuevo la chica –Por favor, Edward, regálame solo un poquito de ti unos días, después me iré y podrás olvidar que algún día me cruce en tu camino, por favor.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, la hermosa chica sentada frente a él le estaba rogando por que aceptara ser partícipe de una locura, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar justo a él?, La compasión se apodero de su alma cuando vio sus ojos color chocolate húmedos, ¿Qué cosas tan terribles pueden orillar a una persona a comprar el amor de un desconocido? Él que solo se dedicaba a dar placer a las mujeres y luego desaparecer entre la multitud, ahora tendría que involucrarse con una de sus "clientas" en una aventura más parecida a una novela que a la realidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras intentaba comprender del todo la situación.

-Por favor, sé que no es fácil escuchar algo como esto, mucho menos aceptar, pero…

-No, no puedo, es demasiado cruel lo que intentas hacer, deberías valorarte un poco más, eres hermosa, puedes conseguir alguien que te quiera de verdad, no me sorprendería que ya lo tuvieras.

-¿Qué importa lo cruel que sea? Dentro de poco no significara nada, yo misma seré nada y si estoy haciendo esto es porqué no tengo nada ni nadie que se interese un mínimo por mí y no tengo el tiempo ni la energía suficiente para esperar a mi príncipe azul – Bella suspiro – Solo quiero que estés conmigo, es más, no tienes que tocarme si tanto asco te doy, solo quiero que me acompañes… solo eso.

Y ahí va otro latigazo de compasión para Edward, el corazón se le estrujo al verla llorar con más energía, sus sollozos eran más audibles, a pesar de tener sus manos sobre su rostro en un vano intento por acallar su llanto, Edward se exaspero, jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos se imagino algo así. Bien podría decir "no" e irse, con algo de suerte olvidaría aquel incidente y seguiría tranquilamente con su vida, pero un pequeño malestar en el pecho le sobrevino al imaginarse a Bella pasando los últimos días de su existencia sola, o peor aún, terminando ella misma con todo, él no la conocía, no sabía realmente quien era ella, pero no era justo que nadie tuviera un final así.

Edward tomo una de las manos de Bella y la acaricio, un sentimiento extraño le vino al leer en sus ojitos cafés el ruego desesperado de que la ayudara. Edward suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé quién de los dos esté más loco, tú por proponerlo o yo por aceptarlo. Bella… acepto…

* * *

Si, bueno. Heme aquí de nuevo con esta nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Comntarios, preguntas o lo que sea que quieran decir ¡Bienvenidos sean! Les aseguro que les gustará este fic.

Un beso.

Lara.


	2. Capitulo 02 Se acabó

**Autor:** LaraNess

**Clasificación:** R.

**Género:** Drama, romance

**Parejas:** Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** Los maravillosos personajes mencionados aquí pertenecen al magico mundo creado por Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de sus nombres y personalidades para crear este posible mundo alterno. Totalmente ficción.

**Especificaciones:** En este mundo, Edward es un trabajador sexual, por decirlo de algúna manera, da placer a cambio de unos billetes y es no es precisamente por ello por lo que Bella, una chica con el corazón y alma destrozadas decide contactarlo...

* * *

**Capitulo 02.** Se acabó

**Edward's POV.**

Aparqué el auto frente al colorido edificio. Transcurrieron apenas dos minutos antes de que un chirriante timbre sonara y una oleada de gritos de alegría hiciera retumbar los cristales. La salida, la hora preferida de todos los niños. La noche anterior, me había encontrado con una hermosa chica de nombre Isabella o Bella, como pidió que la llamara, y de ahí, de ese simple encuentro, las cosas cambiaron y es que ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que la tal Bella me pediría, no, suplicaría aceptara ser partícipe de un romance de ficción?

Debo de admitirlo, fui débil, debí haberme rehusado, debí simplemente haber dicho no e irme de ahí, pero no lo hice, no pude ¿por qué? El ruego y la vergüenza de sus ojos me hicieron trastabillar, era impresionante ver como aquella hermosa criatura era capaz de suplicar por un poco de amor aunque fuera fingido. No soporté ver sus hermosos ojos del color del chocolate bañados en lágrimas porque me recordaban demasiado a mi madre. El cielo sabe que intento no pensar en ello, especialmente en sus últimos días, el dolor en mi pecho aumenta cada vez que la imagino, sola muriendo poco a poco en aquel feo hospital, añorando una visita que nos sucedería, una llamada que no me sentía capaz de realizar… y es que fue tan difícil para mí verla consumirse poco a poco que no me sentí capaz de verla más, me daba miedo, asco conmigo mismo. Solo cuando sus labios no pudieron moverse más desee con todas las fuerzas de mi alma escuchar su voz. Cuando sus brazos ya no pudieron rodearme, rogué por un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo que siempre me hacían sentir mejor.

Aún hoy, después de tantos años, en la soledad de mi departamento, pienso y hablo con ella. Sin saber si ella está o no ahí. Su historia fue triste, como muchas y como ninguna, suya… y en parte mía también.

Suspiré y limpié las lagrimas que habían salido de mis ojos sin mi permiso, parpadeé un par de veces hasta que volvieron a verse normales, me coloque los lentes de sol y salí del auto. La puerta estaba abarrotada de niños riendo y abrazando a sus padres. Unos esperaban pacientemente a que fueran a buscarlos mientras que otros rogaban a sus papás les compraran alguna chuchería.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud, recibiendo unos cuantos comentarios impropios de algunas madres y adolecentes que se encontraban por ahí. Sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirme, me acerqué a una anciana, con apariencia de intendente.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe. ¿La profesora Swan? –pregunte con voz dulce, la mujer me miró sin parpadear unos segundos, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Sonreí para mis adentros, me encantaba el efecto que producía en las mujeres.

-E-en el salón de aquí en frente –Dijo la anciana, señalando con mano temblorosa la puerta ubicada frente a nosotros.

-Gracias – susurré y empecé a caminar. A mis espaldas escuche un suspiro. Rodee un arbusto y abrí la puerta del salón donde supuestamente Bella se encontraba, para mi sorpresa, el salón estaba repleto de niños que miraban atentamente lo que Bella escribía en el pizarrón. Ella volteo y al verme un ligero sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas, soltó una risita boba y se le cayó el gis que sostenía en su mano. Apunto estaba ella de agacharse cuando un niñito de tez pálida, regordete se acerco como rayo y le entrego el gis.

-Gracias, Carter –le sonrió, el chiquillo la miro embelesado un segundo y después se giró a mí, dedicándome una mirada asesina. ¿Qué rayos…?

-Bueno, eso será todo por hoy. Quienes ya hayan tomado nota de la tarea pueden retirarse. –Bella dejo el libro que sostenía en su escritorio y se acerco a mí.

-Dame un segundo –susurró ella.

-Como sea –dije con fastidio, ella me miró y carraspeó. Los niños empezaron a salir no sin antes de que Bella les besara en la mejilla. El niñito regordete, llamado Carter, se sonrojo cuando Bella lo abrazo y le dijo "Feliz cumpleaños" y lo beso en la frente. Carter camino sonriente y al pasar a mi lado me dio un empujo y salió corriendo. Escuché como Bella soltaba una risita.

-Me alegra que hayas venido –dijo sonriente cuando una niña de trenzas salió dejándonos solos.

-Sí, bueno, tenía que hacerlo, es parte de tus peticiones ¿recuerdas? –Ella me miro de manera rara y se mordió los labios, mientras que la sonrisa desaparecía. – Salgamos de aquí ¿Quieres?

Ella, no dijo nada. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi auto, entré sin detenerme a mirarla y lo encendí. Bella continuaba afuera.

-¿Piensas entrar o prefieres seguirme caminando hasta el restaurante? –Sin decir nada entró en el auto y suspiro, encendí la radio y salí a toda velocidad de ahí. Ambos estábamos en silencio, en una luz roja ella rompió el silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? –pregunto bajito.

-A mi restaurante favorito, supongo que no has comido y la verdad no se me ocurre otro lugar a donde llevarte. Si tienes una idea mejor… -dije con indiferencia, quería que aquel día terminara ya.

-No, está bien. – Dijo mirando hacia afuera. Ahora el que suspiro con fastidio era yo. Esto se ponía cada vez peor. En el restaurante ambos comimos en silencio, mejor, no me apetecía fingir en ese momento. El hecho de saber que hacía todo aquello por un momento de debilidad me desesperaba, y al mirarla, me sentía peor. Todo aquello me había tomado con la guardia baja y ya no había forma de salirme de aquello, haría lo que ella quisiera y esperaría a que el mes terminara y punto.

Bella paso todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana, no habló y casi no comió. "no tendrá hambre" pensé y continué sonriéndole a la linda mesera que nos atendía. Tal vez sería bueno que regresara una vez que dejara a Bella en su casa. Necesitaba acción, algo que con Bella no tendría, al menos por el momento. La muy mojigata me había dejado bastante claro que no habría sexo hasta pasado el mes.

_"Quiero amor, no sexo y me gustaría que cuando pasara sea especial"_

Ridículo y cursi. Solo a alguien como a ella se le ocurría algo tan pasado de moda como aquello. En estos tiempos nadie espera el amor, con suerte y encuentras a alguien a quien Tolerar no a amar. El amor solo es el producto de un delirante sueño que no existe. Una falsa sensación de felicidad que termina por destruir a las personas y en algunas veces, matándolas también. Esas ideas tontas solo aparecen en las novelas de Jane Austen.

-¿Terminaste? –pregunte a Bella sin mirarla, no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Le hice un ademán a la camarera que se acerco sonriente.

-¿Ah estado todo de su agrado? –Pregunto coqueta -¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerles?

Sonreí y me relamí los labios.

-Tal vez, si cuando regrese más tarde, aún estas aquí. –Ella sonrió. –Ahora solo dame la cuenta, por favor. –La camarera saco un trozo de papel con el total a pagar, le extendí un billete –Quédate con el cambio, por un buen servicio. –Ella lo tomó y retuvo mi mano. De su delantal saco una pluma y anotó su número telefónico y su nombre: Amber. – Por si cuando regresas no estoy –Me guiño un ojo y se alejo moviendo sus caderas de manera provocativa. La miré hasta que se perdió de vista.

Me levanté y caminé a mi auto sin voltear a ver a Bella. Tal vez me había excedido, pero en nuestro trato no había pedido exclusividad y tampoco se la hubiera dado, no soy su propiedad. Manejé a toda velocidad a casa de Bella, me moría por regresar al restaurante y ver de nuevo a Amber, seguramente está sería una noche interesante.

-¿Puedes subir un minuto a mi departamento, por favor? –Pregunto Bella, fruncí los labios –No te quitaré ni cinco minutos, te lo prometo.

Subí con ella. Su departamento era de risa. Estaba completamente vacío. No tenía nada, absolutamente nada, a excepción de una colchoneta en el piso y una maleta repleta de ropa. Un pequeño buró la hacía de mesa y una pequeña televisión de baterías estaba en el suelo. Bella arrojo los libros a la colchoneta en cuanto entro y abrió un pequeño cajón del buró. No pude ver que tanto hacía ya que me daba la espalda. Cuando se giró y acerco a mí, tomo mi mano y deposito un puñado de billetes.

-Aquí esta lo que gastaste en la comida y un pequeño porcentaje por la reunión de ayer y hoy. El trato se acabó…

* * *

Hola!!

Antes que nada, lamento la demora, pero al igual que muchas me fui de viaje en estas fiestas, además de que ya inicie de nuevo con la escuela, prometo no tardar tanto ên cactualizar ^^

¿Odiaron a Edward? lo lamento, pero aveces no se hacen favores de buena gana. Sé que algunas cosa quedaron confusas, pero es el ritmo normal de la historia, conforme esta avance se iran resolviendo algunas dudas, paciencia ^^

Ahora a contestar Reviews!

Gracias **supattinsondecullen **por leer ^^

-**¿Qué edad tienen Edward y Bella?  
-**Edward 27 y Bella 23

**-¿Cuanto tiempo le queda a Bella?  
-**Tal vez un mes. A lo largo de la historia sabrás que ese "tal vez" es una pista.

**-¿De que esta enferma Bella?  
-**Solo te diré que es la enfermedad más común últimamente y que su gravedad depende única y exclusivamente de cada persona ^^

Gracias **Blood. Alice. Cullen** por leer ^^

Cuidense mucho!

Un beso.

Ness L.


End file.
